Understanding
by eskamobob21
Summary: Abe/Mih one shot. Abe is curious and follows Mihashi home. K .


First shot at a fanfic. Big fan of Ookiku Furikabutte. Here's a little Abe/Mih love story.

Disc: I do not own any part of Ookiku Furikabutte

Abe had grown fond of the new pitcher. After what he had to go through in order to build Mihashi up enough to be somewhat confident, at least in following Abe's signs faithfully, Abe had grown pretty attached. Abe had grown so fond of Mihashi in fact that Abe had started to feel like he was more than friends with Mihashi. Brothers perhaps not, best friends forever was also unlikely, but there was something deeper that Abe felt when he thought of Mihashi. Maybe it was just the summer heat starting to twist and manipulate Abe's mind.

Today's practice was nothing special, just the constant drilling and activity that normally enveloped every hour from the end of school until well past dusk. Abe could not help but notice the change that has taken place in Mihashi. Mihashi was always cowering, hiding, and lying even when Abe was looking out for Mihashi's safety and wellbeing. Pictures of the old disgraceful Mihashi played out in Abe's mind as he was going through in fielding practice. Yes the change was pretty clear for Abe. Mihashi might still be an awkward coward, but he was Abe's friend and pitcher.

After practice Abe repeated those words to himself. 'Friend and pitcher.' When Abe first met Mihashi he would not have considered the word friend. Pitcher yes but friend was almost a definite no. Now things are different. Now Mihashi finally belongs and Abe has someone who believes in him; someone who accepts what he has to offer him instead of blowing off the signs.

Abe had zoned out while changing and it wasn't until the locker room door slammed shut that Abe realized that he was alone in the locker room half naked. Abe quickly dressed and made his way outside. Tonight Abe felt like he still had some energy left and since he did not have any homework due tomorrow he felt like taking a bit of a stroll.

He found himself following the same rout that Mihashi normally takes home. Abe thought maybe he would catch up to Mihashi and have a chance to talk. It seemed unlikely that if he did catch up to his pitcher that Mihashi would talk about much. He was always so fidgety around Abe. Abe smiled to himself and thought that if only Mihashi knew how Abe felt about his ace then Mihashi would act a bit more normal around Abe.

Abe, head in the clouds, was completely unaware of what was going on around him until he heard some loud laughing from up ahead on the sidewalk. A few boys from another school in town had someone pinned against the walls of a shop. Who he couldn't discern due to the shadows being cast but still Abe didn't like it. At least fight fair. It was not until one of the bullies released his grip on the poor guy that victim's face became identifiable: Mihashi was sprawled on the ground with a look of terror on his face.

Abe didn't care about fair or anything like that anymore. Not when his friend was in trouble. Abe sprinted toward the two bullies as they laughed at Mihashi. Abe let out a yell as he slid his bag, full of his catchers gear and his favorite bat, off his shoulder and jammed it into the stomach of the closer of the two astonished bullies knocking him well off his feet and onto his back a few feet away. Abe turned toward the other bully, who looked like he had wet himself and probably had, and slowly drew his bat from his bag. If the bully had not wet himself before he had to of now because of the sheer waves of death that Abe was radiating out. In an instant both the bully on the ground and the bully frozen in his tracks vanished down the street.

Abe dropped his bat and bag and hurried over to where his friend, his pitcher was sprawled on the ground. If only Abe had been faster changing, if only Abe had been a better friend and kept up with Mihashi his pitcher would not be laying motionless on the ground before him. "Mi-Mihashi! Are you alright? What happened who were those guys?" Abe could not control the fear that was echoing in his voice. If anything happened to the pitcher the team would never forgive him. If anything happened to his friend he would never forgive himself. Tears started to well up from inside Abe.

Mihashi was now stirring and looked up at Abe. "Abe-kun…Y-you were…amazing…"

Abe did not know what to do next. He opened his mouth and wanted to ask Mihashi if he was ok but when Abe tried to say something all he could do is stammer. Abe was scared for his friends and dropped down to his knees to look his pitcher in the eye. Mihashi's eyes were as wide as ever but one seemed different than usual. From behind the plate Abe had studied every feature of the timid boy on the ground in front of him and something seemed odd about his right eye. It could just be shadows from the night but it could also be…

The possibilities raced through Abe's mind as to what happened. The pitcher was now on his knees and looking at his catcher, the light of a nearby lamppost now fully illuminating Mihashi's face. His right eye was puffier than it should be and the skin around the eye was dark and slightly discolored. At the sight of this Abe couldn't hold back his tears any more and hot salty liquid streamed silently down the catcher's face. Completely lost in the moment, Abe leaned forward and pulled the pitcher, his pitcher, his friend, in close and hugged him tight. "I…was…so, so worried ab-bout you, Mihashi." Abe sobbed into the shoulder of the bewildered pitcher. Somehow it felt good to say his friend's name

"Hmm..." was all Mihashi could say.

The moment passed and the normally sensible and analytic catcher that was Abe came back into presence. He pulled away from Mihashi and noted how cold he felt as he did so. Abe looked Mihashi in the eyes and was saddened to see his friend hurt like that. "Are you hurt anywhere? Can you stand?" Abe managed in a relatively calm and smooth voice. Mihashi nodded and together the two boys stood up. "What happened, why were they picking on you?" Abe said in a voice that sounded more like him as he calmed down.

Mihashi hung his head and said, "th-they bumped into me and demanded I apologize. I-I did but they still pushed me around an-and against the wall…" Mihashi trailed off as he spoke the last few words. Abe could feel the mood around him slump even more, if it was even possible; but was thoroughly surprised when Mihashi jerked his head up and with a smile on his face exclaimed, "Abe-kun, Thanks!"

The Mihashi-esc way that the pitcher thanked Abe startled him for a moment but as Abe looked into Mihashi's eyes he saw something that made him wonder. Abe had studied Mihashi from behind the plate and knew his facial features. That is why Abe instantly recognized that something was wrong with Mihashi's eye. But something was different about what was in Mihashi's eyes, something that Abe saw only when he knew the pitcher was truly enjoying life; Abe had seen it after Nishiura beat Mihashi's former team in the scrimmage and when they beat Tosei. This was true happiness, this was true contentment. This time the rare glimmer was all for Abe and Abe knew it.

Looking into Mihashi's eyes, Abe found out what that strange feeling he had was. Abe had never questioned his sexuality; he never had a reason to. Even as Abe leaned in closer to his pitcher he had no question. Abe was in love with Mihashi. Sure Abe lost his temper and raised his voice to Mihashi a lot; but at that moment Abe realized that it was because seeing Mihashi in such a weak and pathetic state. Abe, always analytical and one of the smarter members of the team; finally realized what everything meant to him as his lips met Mihashi's and Mihashi, his pitcher, his friend, returned the kiss.


End file.
